What I Desire
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: [Oneshot] In a town full of peaches, Bones really wants a cherry. And Goldie would do anything to please him. So how does this all work out?


**I decided to take a shot at an Animal Crossing random pairing one-shot. So let me know how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I _do_ own a copy of the game AC…but I did not create it.**

* * *

It was another beautiful spring day in Peachtown. Since it was a Saturday, the loveable but lazy dog Bones chose to sleep in. It wasn't until around one in the afternoon that he decided to roll out of bed and head out to town.

_What to do today, yip yip… _he thought as he crossed a stone bridge. _Maybe Mabel and Sabel have some cool new clothing designs._

On his way to the Able Sister's shop, Bones passed by his human neighbor, Mitsukai. She put a Golden Shovel in her pockets and waved at Bones.

_Mtisukai's such a good neighbor, _Bones thought. _She's always there whenever I need her. _He continued on his leisurely stroll, forgetting all about his plans to go clothes shopping. He began to daydream while walking. Bones didn't snap out of his reverie until, as a result of his clumsiness, he walked straight into a tree.

A peach fell and clonked Bones on the head, making him falling backwards with an "ow". Bones glared at the peach, like it was its fault he ran into a tree in the first place. Just then, his stomach grumbled loudly.

_Well it is past my lunchtime…_

Bones eyed the peach with a gleam in his eye, but then stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I'm so tired of peaches, yip yip!" he said aloud. "Oh what I would do for a delicious cherry…" But Bones couldn't ignore the noisy protests from his stomach, so he gobbled down the peach anyway.

Little did Bones know, that at that moment, a golden spotted dog had been watching him from not too far off.

_A cherry, woof? _Goldie thought. _…Well anything for you Bones…_

* * *

Goldie awoke bright and early Sunday morning. She headed over to Mitsukai's purple-roofed house and knocked on the door. A tired looking girl with short brown hair held back by a moon hairpin answered.

"Sorry to bother toy this early, woof," Goldie said to her. "But I have a favor to ask of you." Mitsukai nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I heard the neighboring Stemtown has an abundance of cherry trees. And knowing what an avid traveler you are, I didn't think you would mind going and getting me some, woof."

"Sure, no problem," Mitsukai replied. At least she would have something to do today.

"I guarantee that your good deed won't go un-rewarded!" Goldie flashed her a quick smile and headed out the door.

* * *

It wasn't until the evening of the next day that Goldie talked to Mitsukai again. Goldie was taking an after-dinner stroll along the beach when she spotted Mitsukai emerging from Bones's house.

Goldie immediately ran over to her.

"I got the cherries you asked for," Mitsukai told her. "Sorry it took so long to get to you. All the other villagers have been swamping me with jobs and I'm so close to paying off my home loan!"

"It's alright, woof. If you don't mind me asking, why were you just visiting Bones?"

"I heard from Frobert that Bones wasn't feeling well. So I was just bringing him some medicine I bought from Tom Nook."

"Oh! Well tell him I said 'get well soon', woof! And since I'm feeling generous right now, here's 700 Bells and a pineapple bed in exchange for the cherries!" Mitsukai thanked her and headed home.

With new determination, Goldie pulled out her shovel, watering can, and the cherries, and set to work.

* * *

Days became very uniform for both Mitsukai and Goldie. Everyday Mitsukai would visit Bones in hope of his recovery and everyday she would she Goldie right outside his house, tending to a sapling. For four days, life was like this. Of course as time passed, the sapling grew, taller and taller with each day. And on the fourth day, Friday, Goldie was happy to see all her hard work had produced a flourishing cherry tree. Mitsukai also brought good news.

Bones is all better!" she told Goldie Friday next. "He should be back in town tomorrow!"

"That's great! Thanks for taking care of him!"

Goldie could tell tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

Unfortunately, it rained on Saturday. That didn't stop Goldie from venturing outside…without an umbrella. (She hadn't the time to visit the Able Sisters recently. And when she did, they never had a style she really liked.) Goldie didn't really mind the rain though. For her, it was something that kept her garden alive.

Goldie sat on the shore outside of Bone's house, watching the tide and the silhouettes of fish swim around and around. While spacing out, she did not realize that the raindrops were no longer soaking her. Mitsukai was standing next to Goldie, holding the umbrella over her friend's head.

"Take it," Mitsukai said. "We wouldn't want you getting sick too." Goldie gladly accepted the umbrella and continued to wait. It wasn't long before she heard the creak of a door and a loud gasp. A gasp that she knew belonged to Bones.

"Cherries, yip yip!!" he exclaimed. Goldie dropped the umbrella and ran over to an over-excited Bones.

"Look Goldie!" he said. "A cherry tree, yip yip! I've been craving these things for a week now! I bet the magical cherry fairy planted it!" Goldie shook her head and looked embarrassed.

"No, woof. It was me."

"Wow, really? Thanks Goldie. You're the best, yip yip!" Bones shook the tree vigorously until a few cherries fell to the ground. He handed one of the juicy, red fruits to Goldie before chomping into his own.

Goldie, noticing he had cherry all over his mouth, giggled. Then she took a brave step towards him, and licked his cheek. Bones eyes grew wide with shock but he still let out a happy "yip!" And even though it was raining relentlessly, the two dogs enjoyed the ripe cherries…and each other's company.

* * *

Whitney, who had been watching the whole scene, smiled wickedly, displaying her gleaming, white teeth.

_Looks like I have something to gossip about tomorrow…_

* * *

**Just remember people, they're dogs! So it's okay that Goldie licked Bone's cheek. Haha.**

**So if you liked it, please review!**

**And does anyone know if the GoldiexBones shipping has a name? I just kind of made it up seeing that they are both in my AC:WW town…**


End file.
